


Murder on the no-so Orient Express

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Harassment, Humor, Killer of the week, M/M, Murder Mystery, Rough Sex, Stalking, no encephalitis, not s2 compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella gets invited to a new cancer treatment program in Italy that appears to be working for her. In celebration Jack invites the gang to visit her in Italy. they fly to Paris  and take a train from then on. On the way there someone gets murdered mysteriously. The gang has to race to figure out what happened before the killer strikes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read all mistakes are my own please feel free to point them out, thanks!

When Will was asked to go with the team out of the country for a vacation, he was prepared to say hell no. Seriously, he even practiced a couple of times in the bathroom mirror. However, that was shot out of the park when someone mentioned Hannibal was going too. Will saw this as an opportunity to get closer to his therapist than ever before. He didn't really know when he began to feel any sort of attraction towards Hannibal, all he knew was that it's been getting extremely distracting. The trip was planned by Jack, surprisingly. He gathered the team and told them about what's been going on. Everyone knew that Jack's wife had cancer, this is what's been making him so stressed lately. This time, however he brought up surprisingly good news. Will thought back to when Jack broke the news to them. 

"As you all know, Bella has been diagnosed with stage four cancer a while back. I managed to convince her to start getting treatment. One day her doctor told us about a special treatment center in Italy, that specialized in late stage cancer treatment, and we agreed to give it one last shot. She flew out there about a month ago and so far the doctors say she's responding extremely well to the treatment. I'm going out there soon to go visit her, and I figured I've put you all through so much grief, we could all make a vacation out of it. We'll be flying out Paris and we'll take the overnight train to Rome, which is the closest city near the treatment center. You'll be paying for your own plane tickets, but I can handle the train ride and were we'll stay. If you want to go I'll need to know by next week. Thank you guys for your support in all this. Bella and I really appreciate it." He paused awkwardly for any comments or questions. When there were none he sent them on their way. 

Will shuffled out behind the forensics team, next to Alana. As they walked together in companionable silence Will reflected on how he was going to tell Jack that it was simply too much for him to accept the offer. 

"Thinking about how to decline?" Alana's calm voice shocked Will out of his thoughts.

"You look like you're having some sort of internal debate. I have a bad feeling you're going to decline Jack's offer."

"Well it's a lot. I mean, how am I going to be able to accept it. I have issues accepting Christmas gifts from my dad."

"Well think of it as payment, for all the work you've done for Jack. You can get away from everything and get a nice long vacation out of it." 

"Yeah well you're going, and you're the only one who will watch my dogs. I doubt Hannibal will do it."

"Oh didn't you know? Hannibal is coming with us."

"What?" Will asked, a lot more interested in the conversation than he was before. 

Alana smiled, knowing Will would seriously think about going now. "Yeah, Hannibal is going with us, Jack called him a week ago with the good news." 

"Well I still need someone who will be able to take care of my dogs while I'm out of town. I can't leave them in a kennel. It won't be good for them and on top of that it'll be too expensive. I won't be able to afford the plane tickets." 

Alana just smiled and told him she'd help him figure it out.


	2. Puppies and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will needs to be convinced to go on this trip with the team. His dogs are very important to him, and he can't just leave them with someone who will lock them in a cage for ten days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized today that i had this fic in the wrong tag and I feel so dumb ugh  
> Not beta read, please point out any mistakes made by me thanks

Will Graham and Alana Bloom were sitting in Will's living room, looking over files. However, this wasn't for a case, this was something much more pressing. 

"Alana, I don't know about that one, it says that they stay at his house. What if the dogs don't have enough room to run around."

"Will, do you want a dog sitter staying in your house? You value your privacy almost as much as your dogs, would it to well to compromise on for the other?" 

"Alana, the dogs need space to be dogs and run around. They're good dogs, they're well trained, but there's a lot of them. It says he can work with a large amount of dogs, but who knows what he does to keep them in line!"

"Will, calm down. I've triple checked to make sure that the dog sitters are certified and have kennel licenses."

"I know Alana, I'm just nervous about it all."

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door. Will stood up with a soft curse. He had no idea who was at the door, apparently his dogs did because they didn't bark, they just gathered at the door. Will opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Hannibal holding a Tupperware dish and a small brown bag. 

"Hello Will, may I come in?"

"Uh- Yeah, sure." 

"I was wondering if you would be going on the trip Uncle Jack invited us on. Hello Alana."

"Hello Hannibal, come to bribe Will into going?"

"Something like that, yes." Hannibal said lightly. 

"Well bribe or no, I'm not going unless I can find a decent dog sitter that can properly take care of multiple dogs and is affordable. Because if I find one that's sky high I can't go because I won't be able to afford a ticket or meals or anything."

"Ah yes, Alana told me about your predicament and that's part of the so called bribe for you. I have a close friend who owes me a rather large favor. She has a plethora of well-trained animals and would be happy to care for your dogs for the time we'll be gone. Your dogs are well behaved and all she has is time on her hands, she's just finished her latest novel and she's not starting the next one until next spring."

"See Will! Hannibal's got your solution right there." Alana said, she was beginning to get excited. She wasn't optimistic that Will come with them at all, but Hannibal was quickly fixing that.

"I don't know, Hannibal. I'll have to meet her and she'll have to meet the dogs all before next week. That's a lot to push on someone who isn't expecting this sudden arrangement."

"I'm sure Mrs. Komeda wouldn't mind in the slightest. Animals are her passion, second only to writing. I'm sure she would love to meet your dogs as soon as possible."

When Will saw Alana's face he knew there was no way that he could stay home now.

"Call your friend, I'm free for the rest of the week." 

"I already called her. She's free now if you're agreeable. We can all go and each take a few dogs." Hannibal said.

"You're going to take some of my dogs for a ride in your Bentley?"

"Why wouldn't I? Seven dogs in one car is too much, splitting them up evenly would be beneficial to everyone."

"Alright, you can take Oscar and Lola. Yeah Lola is huge, but they're she's calmest during car rides. That and they don't get carsick. Alana I guess you can take Winston and Radar. I'm pretty sure they don't get car sick. I'll take Dingo, Maize, and Lady, the leashes are all by the door each one has the name of the dog on it. It's important you don't mix them up. Some of the dogs will tug, so if they're on the wrong leash, it could break. Let's go, Hannibal, lead the way."

***

After an hour and a half of driving with multiple breaks to let the dogs run around, the three pulled up in front of a large well-kept home. It was situated out of the way and had giant trees blocking the view of the yard. They were greeted by the sight of an elderly woman with short black hair. She walked out to greet them with a warm smile on her thin face. 

"Hannibal, so nice to see you again! You too Alana, I missed the both of you at last night's auction dinner." she said in a slightly accusatory tone. Then she turned to Will, "And you must be Will! I've heard plenty about you from both Hannibal and Alana. Where are your dogs? Hannibal told me you would bring them."

"They're in the car, I didn't want to overwhelm you." Will said, quietly. "When they're in a new place they tend to go a bit haywire."

"All dogs do that, my dear. Now let them run around and explore, while you and I talk, hmm?"

***  
After everything had been settled with Mrs. Komeda, Will agreed to let her watch his dogs. The only thing he had to pay for was food, and that's because he insisted. Mrs. Komeda was a scary woman when she wanted to be.

So the time had come finally, Will had already shipped his dogs over to Mrs. Komeda for the next two weeks, and Will was sitting in his room packing. Beverly helped him drop off his dogs, and insisted that she spend the night over at Will's. Citing that she packed the second Jack told her about the trip and she's had her bags in the car for four days now. Will knew the truth though, she knew he wouldn't want to sleep without having his dogs there with him. So here they were now, arguing over whether or not Will would regret going to get swimming trunks for the trip. 

"Ok, what makes you think that I would go swimming if I don't own a pair of swim trunks Bev?"

"I don't know, maybe because everyone will be swimming, and you don't want to be the odd man out?"

"Yeah well sixth grade taught me not to give in to peer pressure." 

"Who remembers middle school?" Beverly said with a horrified look. "Those are the years you compartmentalize my friend." 

Will just sighed and continued to fold his clothes. "Look I'll buy some if, and only if, you don't leave me to sit next the baby on the plane. I don't care if you have to fake an emergency to get people to move, but you're clearing up a seat next to you."

"How do you know there's going to be a baby on the plane? Why can't you just say you want to sit next to me?"

"Beverly in the time we've spent together, each time we've flown together, there has been a baby on the plane. And each time, I always get stuck sitting next to it, while you get the seat furthest away. It happens every time, Bev. It's like the universe is trying to tell me it hates me in every way possible." "I think you're nuts, but I accept your crazy challenge. Our plane doesn't leave until ten, so we can stay up late!" 

"We aren't thirteen, Bev. I have to drive for an hour to get there which means we're getting up at six thirty."

"I regret. So much."  
"I told you to stay at your house."  
"Yeah well I'm too excited to sleep, I've never been out of the country before, and I'm so excited." 

Will couldn't help but chuckle a little at Beverly's excitement. "Neither have I, but we are getting sleep tonight Beverly. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked." She sighed. 

"Oh! Take this shirt. I don't understand you, Graham. You have all of these nice clothes, and yet you walk around like a wayward lumberjack. Look at this! Is this Armani? Why do have this??"

"Oh, that's a Christmas gift from Hannibal, so are those jeans, and I don't think they're Armani." He looked up when there wasn't a response. "Bev?"

"He gave you designer clothes, he makes you food,"

"Beverly we've had this discussion before."

Will warned.

"You have a key to his freaking house, Will!" 

"Yes, Beverly but he's not interested in me." Will sounded resigned, now. Look, drop it. I don't want to talk about it.

"Yeah alright, kill the mood why don't you?" 

Will just sighed and shook his head. "I think we're done here, go get the car keys. We're going to the nearest twenty-four hour store and buying as much junk food that can fit into your purse and our carry-ons. You know how Brian is, he'll be after our food because he forgot his or something stupid."

"Actually he gave me forty bucks and told me to get him and Jimmy some candy, condoms, and sunscreen."

"I didn't need to know the condoms part."

"Yes you did."

"No I really-"  
"You know why?"

"Bev there is literally no reason that I need to know about Jimmy and Brian's sex life."

"We're getting you laid. So! You'll need some too."

"Jesus Christ Bev." Will groaned.

Beverly just grinned and ran off to get the keys to her car.


	3. Flight Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly and Will prepare to pack it in and take the ten hour trip to Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! this is just a filler chapter which is why its only maybe 500 words  
> the actual train stuff will begin next chapter i swear   
> i just wanted to get them off the ground first

Will was rudely awoken by his smoke alarm going off. He looked over at his alarm clock and groaned when he saw 4:53 flash back at him. He tried his best to move out of the room at a speed other than slow, only to be stopped by Beverly. 

"Don't panic, the house isn't on fire, I got hungry so I was trying to make easy mac."

"How do you fuck up easy mac Bev?"

"Listen it's all been handled. I may have burned myself, but I'm fine by the way." Beverly chided.

Will groaned he knew there was no way he was getting anymore sleep that night. 

"I might as well shower then. There's no way I'm going to get any more sleep, which means you're driving. In your car." Will groaned. There was no way he could safely drive himself and Beverly for an hour to the airport and manage to function properly with the amount of sleep he got. 

"Fine, fine, I'll stand here, trying to wave the smell of burning macaroni from the room." She said while opening as many windows as she could. 

"You do that Bev, Will said in an exhausted voice." He yawned and shuffled towards the shower, intent on not leaving any hot water for Beverly in revenge. 

***  
Despite the fact that both Beverly and Will had woken up exceptionally early, they still ended up running around like madmen, desperate to finish last minute tasks. 

"Beverly! Did pack the snack bag?" Will yelled from the kitchen.

"Why was it my job to pack the damn bag, why couldn't you do it?" 

"Bev!" 

"Sorry, can't do it. I've lost all feeling in my hands because some jackass didn't leave me any hot water this morning." Came the less than pleasant reply. Will groaned, he didn't have time for this, he ran out into the living room and grabbed the bag, which was only half full. He began stuffing everything he could into the bag, grumbling the whole time. 

Finally, they were all ready and packed away into Bev's truck and they started the hour-long drive to the airport. The second they got there, they were accosted by Jimmy and Brian.

"Guys, tell Brian that he's being ridiculous."

"You're being ridiculous, Brian." Beverly said without hesitation. 

"And you're bullshit Katz, you don't even know what's going on." Snapped Brian. 

"Oh I thought Jimmy was just talking about you in general." she laughed, "Come on I can see Jack is ready about to blow his stack for some reason." 

"Oh, that's because the plane might be delayed. It probably won't happen, but Jack isn't happy at all, so we'll avoid him for the time being." Said Brian.

"Have you two seen Hannibal? We have to all be ready to board as soon as possible." Said Jack, while storming over to the two of them. 

"I know him and Alana came together, and Alana is definitely here. So, no wait, there they are." Beverly pointed in the direction of two people striding towards them. 

"Are we all here then?" Jack said, looking like he was just now starting to breathe. "Then let's go wait in the boarding are then."

***  
The plane ride over went off without a hitch, Jack managed to sleep most of the way. Jimmy and Brian played I-spy, which ended up in an argument about where the game originated. Beverly intimidated a couple into moving so that she could honor her deal to Will by letting her sit next to him, in the seat farthest away from the screaming baby. Hannibal bought himself and Alana first class tickets, so they were having a nice time away from the chaos of business class. 

When the ten hour flight finally ended, the group checked into the nearest hotel to try and sleep off the jetlag. Tomorrow, they would be boarding the train and heading to Italy.


	4. A rude passenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang makes it to the train without a hitch. On board, Hannibal and Will meet a very rude passenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk whats ruder than being mean to wait staff so...  
> unbeta'd

The next morning Jack got everyone up early, eager to get on the train and get a move on. Everyone moved sluggishly, still suffering from jet lag. Hannibal seemed to be perfectly fine, though, citing that he never seemed to suffer from it, no matter how much he traveled. When they finally got to the station and everyone boarded, they all sat around in a public compartment, finally relaxing. 

***

After being on the train for a few hours, the group slowly dwindled to just Will and Hannibal. In the car with the two was a tall man who didn't speak, a young lesbian couple traveling back home, and a young waitress. Hannibal and Will were playing a game of chess and while talking to one half of the couple when suddenly, a tall, skinny man strode in. He was rudely yelling at someone on his cellphone and just generally interrupting the peace. When the young waitress walked up to ask him to please quiet down, he snapped at her, calling her rude names. As time went on, he managed to drive the couple out of the room, calling them a pair of wasted cunts. His loud demeanor drove the quiet man out of the room. Will and Hannibal were the only ones left. 

"Hannibal are you ok? Your jaw is twitching a little." Will leaned in to whisper to Hannibal. He knew how Hannibal felt about rude people, but he'd never seen him this angry before. "Just ignore him Hannibal. Focus on the fact that I'm about to kill your knight." He said before he moved his piece. Without taking his eyes off of the back of the rude man's head, Hannibal slid his queen forward. 

"Checkmate." 

"Come on Hannibal that's -" He was cut off by a noise from Hannibal.

"Did you just growl?" He said, before a shadow fell over the board. Will looked up to see the rude man from across the compartment had come over and was smirking at him.

"Hello, gorgeous." He said, "What's your name." 

"Will" he responded without thinking. 

"Well, Willy, tell me, why don't you and I get to know each other a little better, hmm?"

"No thanks, I'm trying to help my friend beat his record for most chess games won in a single sitting." Will said with a thin smile.

Without sparing Hannibal much of a glance, the man leaned over the table and smirked. "Well can you help me, too? I'm all alone tonight, for the first time in almost eight months, you don't want me to break my streak do you?" He asked touching Will's shoulder. 

"Frankly I couldn't care less about you or who you cheat on your partner with." Will said, shrugging of the man's hand.

"What? I don't have a-"

"Tan line on the left ring finger from a wedding band." Will said, looking back at the board, still trying to figure out how the hell Hannibal's queen slipped past him. “Look just go, I’m not interested in being your boy toy for the night.” 

Hannibal chose this moment to speak up, "Sir I believe it's best for all involved that you leave. Please, don't embarrass yourself by making us have to report you for harassment." 

The man sneered at Hannibal and stalked off in search of someone else. Hannibal glared at the man's back the man's back until the compartment door closed. Once it did, something in Hannibal seemed to shift, causing the warning bells in Will's head - that had been ringing ever since the rude man walked in - to shut off. Will began to relax, and his previous exhaustion sank in. 

"I regret letting you talk me into shaving my face, people never talk to me with my stubble, and they always took me seriously. Ugh, I'm going to bed, hopefully Bev doesn’t strangle me for coming in so late and waking her up." Will grumbled before standing up. 

"Actually Will, for some reason she approached me and asked if I would switch with her. I was planning on staying the night with Alana, but she insisted. She didn't give a reason though. So if you are going to bed then I might as well too. She showed me where the room was, but I can't remember."

Will could only nod. In his head, he was cursing Beverly with all his might. "Come on, then. Here, let me help you clean up the board." 

"Thank you, Will."

***

Later that night, Will looked at his phone and groaned. It was almost three in the morning, and he wasn't able to get any sleep. He kept hearing noises from people in the other cabins, specifically the one right next to him. He knew Jimmy and Brian were in that compartment and his bed must have been right next to theirs, because he could hear them. 

He didn't even know they were in a relationship, and he certainly didn't know Brian was a screamer. Will could hear it every time Brian's mouth was covered by a hand or a pillow. He could hear every quiet groan from Jimmy as if they were right in his ear. It was beginning to affect him in an unfortunate way. 

Will groaned again and tried covering his face with a pillow to block out the sounds, but it was absolutely no use. Will wasn't brave enough to bang on the wall next to him. For all he knew that could encourage Brian to be louder out of spite. He had no idea what he was going to do. He couldn't jack off with Hannibal in the room, he would never live it down if he woke up. He just closed his eyes and tried to think about something else, anything else. Another stifled groan from Brian, followed by the sound of Jimmy harshly shushing him threw that idea out of the window.

"It looks like I'm not the only one being kept up by amorous neighbors." came the voice from the bed next to Will's. 

"It's um, are the people in the room next to you uh-"

"Yes, though it sounds like they're close to finishing." Hannibal trailed off. Suddenly, the two heard the door next to them slam shut, followed by quick footsteps down the hall. 

"Odd." Hannibal said, "Well at least they've finished." 

Will heard another groan next to his head. "I wish I could say the same about Brian and Jimmy." he muttered

"You're welcome to come share my bed, it's a bit cramped, but we'll be able to sleep." 

Will flat out refused. No way he was going stay in a bed with Hannibal in his state. He could see it now, Hannibal's quiet disgust at the fact that Will is getting off on hearing his friends have sex in the next room. While Hannibal probably maintained his composure throughout his ordeal. He wasn't going to put up with that if he could help it. 

Hannibal seemed to disagree. 

"Nonsense Will, you need as much sleep as you can get. Don't be ridiculous. Unless, you want to stay there and listen to them all night. If that’s the case then we have new material to talk about during our sessions." 

"No, no I'll just come over there then." Will couldn't have Hannibal thinking he was a pervert. 

Will slowly got out of bed and walked towards the direction of Hannibal's bed. As he awkwardly climbed in, Hannibal dropped the blanket over them. Will lay stiff as a board, in all ways next to Hannibal, barely daring to breathe. Eventually he began to relax a little, until he heard Hannibal's voice in his ear. 

"I wonder, how long much of your arousal is due to the noises you've been hearing, and how much is due to your attraction to me.”


	5. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will have a nice talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short and it was a long wait i am sorry i'll update faster next time ugh  
> this chapter was a struggle

Will felt like he was going to die from embarrassment. He could imaging over one hundred placed he'd rather be. Most of them were crime scenes. 

"H-how, what? I don't know what-"

"Please don't insult me Will. Not when you're still sustaining an erection in my bed."  
"Technically, it's not your bed." Will protested weakly. 

"Will."

"It's a combination of both." 

"So I'm willing to hazard that hearing Jimmy and Brian was a catalyst, and you're attraction to me combined with the fact that you're sharing a bed with me added fuel to the fire. 

"Hannibal, please, let me just-" Will said, trying to climb out of bed, only to be stopped by Hannibal's iron grip on his wrist. 

"William, lay back down. I can tell you right now that this isn't nearly as bad as you're making it out to be."

"Hannibal, I'm just now finding out that you know I harbor feelings for you. I haven't even lost my fucking hard on."

"Will I am used to dealing with things like this all the time. Several patients of mine have made no effort to hide their feelings for me." Hannibal quickly thought back to Franklyn, he really needed to pull some favors to get someone, anyone, to take his referral. 

Will groaned and tried getting out of bed again. "No, Will. You'll get no sleep over there."

"What makes you think I'll get sleep over here?" Will snorted ineloquently. Hannibal frowned, irritated by Will's rudeness. Luckily for Will, Hannibal had big plans for him later on. He tugged on Will's wrist, finally getting him to lay back down. 

"You'll sleep, I'll make sure of it." Hannibal said, "What sets you apart from my other lust filled patients, is that I actually return some of the attraction."

"Some?" Will said, trying to sit up again. He was hindered when Hannibal moved to crowd on top of him on his hands and knees. 

"Uh" 

Hannibal continued speaking as if they were sitting across from each other in his office, and not in a small bed on a train with Hannibal caging him between his limbs. 

"I only just became aware of your attraction a month ago."

"A month-"

"Hush, Will. It's rude to talk over someone else. As I was saying I was aware of your attraction to me for about a month now, and at first I was willing to just sit back and see how it plays out. I was hoping you would overcome your affections for me before it got too severe and I had to refer you to another therapist." As if that would ever happen. Hannibal needed to keep his mongoose as close as possible. "As time went on I began to reassess my actions and feelings towards you in regards to our friendship, and I realized that my feelings evolved to match yours. We can't ethically act on these feelings, Will do you understand?" Hannibal tested Will's buttons, poking at various ones to get the desired reaction. He wasn't disappointed. 

"Just because Jack corners to get me on the field doesn't mean that we shouldn't act on our feelings." He really wanted this to work with Hannibal, now that he knew he had a window of opportunity. "I'm not officially your patient, you know that." he said before hesitantly reaching up to grab Hannibal's neck. "Just let's test the waters now and if we don't like it we'll work from there."

Hannibal sighed and pretended to debate on whether or not it would be right, when Will reached up and grabbed the back of his neck to pull him down into a kiss.

Just as I predicted. Hannibal thought to himself. Will's behavior might look erratic to the untrained eye, but to Hannibal, his actions are easily foreseeable. 

Hannibal turned them over so Will was smothered under him. He slid down to kiss and nip at Will's throat, while Will struggled to shuck off his pants. 

"Thank god Beverly bullied me into buying condoms." He laughed.

Before Hannibal could say anything back, the two heard the sound of the train brakes stopping, followed by a voice over the intercom. 

Passengers, due to unknown complications we will be stopped for the night. Our estimated delayed time arrival is ten in the evening. We apologize…"

There was more to the announcement but it wasn't heard over the horrified scream coming from the room next door.


	6. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew discovers a body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short  
> all of my chapters are short  
> i should really work on that

Will jumped out of bed so fast he knocked Hannibal was knocked off of him, falling to the floor with a thud. With an almost forgotten apology, Will raced out of the room and nearly smacked into a horrified looking stewardess. 

"Are you ok? What happened?" Will said, trying to get the woman to respond. He felt Hannibal shuffle up behind him, but he ignored him in favor of the near hysterical woman in front of me.

"Hey we heard screaming what… Will, buddy any particular reason you're swingin free?" Came the extremely amused voice of Beverly. 

"Shut up, Bev I heard screaming." Will snapped, snatching the pair of pants that Hannibal had in his hands, blushing. He quickly put them on before more people could come out. He turned his attention back to the woman, who was making an effort to calm down.

"Ma'am, please listen to me. What's wrong?"

The woman took a deep breath and tried to focus on Will. 

"I was checking in on passengers, making sure that everyone was ok during the black out. I just knocked on the doors and asked if the people who were sleeping in there were ok. I got to the room next to the one you came out of and when he didn't answer, I opened it and he was dead." 

At this point a small crowd had gathered around the two. At the mention of someone's death, the hall erupted into disturbed mutters and grumblings. Will rushed into the room where the woman walked out of and stopped when he saw the man who tried to hit on him from earlier. There was a belt around his neck and he was on top of the blankets, completely naked. Will turned to find Hannibal snuck up behind him again. 

"At least now you know you weren't missing out on much." he whispered into Will's ear.

"Really?" Will whispered back, "you're going to joke about the guy's dick now. While he's clearly choked to death? Really?"

Hannibal didn't respond, he just leaned back and smirked. Suddenly, Jack came up behind them. 

"Will, what the hell happened here? There's a bunch of people out in the hallways and- is that man dead?"

"Astute observation Jack, no wonder you're the head of the BSU." Will said. 

"Don't get smart with me, Will." He turned to the stewardess who found the body. "Miss, I'm going to go find the conductor and see if he had footage of anyone leaving this room. Do you thing you can keep people out of here for the time being?"

"Um, yes, but Mr…"

"Crawford, in America I work for the FBI so do they." He pointed at Jimmy, Brian, and Beverly who were standing in the doorway. "They'll stay with you for now. Trust us, we'll figure out who did this."  
***

In the pilot of the train, the conductor was with the talking to one of the train's engineers about something, when Jack walked in with Will and Hannibal in tow. 

"Excuse me sir I'm going to have to ask you to go back to your cabin." The conductor said in an irate tone. He was in no mood for angry travelers telling him how the train's delay is making them late for some very important thing. 

"Someone's been killed in one of the cabins during the blackout." Jack said brusquely. "Do you have security cameras or any footage in the residential areas on the train?"

"Murdered? What-"

"Sir" Will cut the stuttering engineer off "we don't have much time, the person who killed this man could kill someone else and we need to know who it is now."

"I am sorry sir," said the conductor. "Everything is down! The train's engines aren't working, the electricity is down and our security cameras weren't working when we left Paris! We are miles away from the nearest station and our engineers won't be able to work on fixing the engine until daylight. We are proverbial sitting ducks at this point. I have no idea how we will handle this."

Hannibal decided to step in. "Sir, my colleges and I work for the FBI in America, until we get to the nearest station, I believe we can save you all an immense amount of trouble by at least looking at the crime scene. We won't tamper with anything, we'll just make it easier for the local police to handle. After all the man was American." 

"Very well, looking at our estimates you have about thirty hours before we leave again. Take care gentlemen." With that the conductor dismissed the three men and went back to talking to his engineer. Jack thanked the men and tugged Hannibal and Will back to the scene of the crime.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr ](theplaguedr.tumblr.com)


End file.
